


Visit

by FloralFinisher



Series: Samuel Drake's Guardian Angel [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Guardian Angels, I Tried, Other, guardian angel reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/FloralFinisher
Summary: After witnessing Sam survive his near-death experience in a Panamanian prison, you decide to pay him a visit. Although, he has no idea you came back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this tame little thing. *crab-walks back into my room to replay Uncharted 4 for the sake of collecting achievements*

You can still smell the faint odor of blood as he’s taken back and tossed into a prison cell. Sam’s thrown against the back wall of the cell, hitting with a faint grunt before sliding down to the ground, back still pressed against the wall.

The guards pass by, but they don’t seem to take notice of your presence. They can’t even _see_ you.

His current state breaks your heart, and it feels like your fault, _all of it_. He probably didn’t want to see you, but your feet were already moving towards the cell without a sound.

Your body passes through the metal bars with ease. Walking through walls actually was quite useful, although you wished to be alive once again. You could wear whatever you wanted; one snap of your fingers and the outfit would magically appear. The halo and wings were replaced as charms on a necklace worn around the neck.

“Came at a bad time, didn’t I?” you spoke.

He slowly looks up, seeing your face glow in the darkness of the cellblock. “I wasn’t told I had any visitors.” You were surprised he could even make jokes, though it brightened your heart immediately.

“It’s been too long, haven’t seen you since I was a teen.”

You nod, “Been terribly busy, turns out you’re not the only one who needs my guardian services anymore. We angels get to keep our assigned children even when they turn into adults, along with our new assigned children.”

Sam gets to his feet, wincing when accidentally applying pressure to his treated gunshot wounds. “I’m beginning to envy you,” he laughs, taking a seat on the flimsy cot for a bed in the cell. “All that angel business sounds like fun. You’re lucky I don’t have a cellmate, or I’d look insane talking to nobody.”

“I – I’m—“ you start, looking down at the floor.

“You’re what?”

“I’m sorry _you_ got hurt.”

He leaves the cot and stands in front of you, gently taking you by the wrists. “You don’t need to apologize, I’ll be alright I promise. Don’t be sad.” He strokes your wrists with his thumbs.

You’ve heard those words so many times; he was a reckless kid that caused you so much stress and grief. The other angels obviously didn’t want to take him for a _reason_.

You stick around for a while longer, and Sam talks about everything he’s been up to. There’s something about hunting after pirate treasure with his little brother Nathan and a rich kid by the name of Rafe Adler.

Feeling a tickle in your gut, it’s time to leave to keep a watchful eye on the new child assigned to you for the next week. As much as it pained you to leave, you had to go. At least Sam was okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I MIGHT turn this into a tiny series, and add other characters (dunno who tho) to it. Again, I'm not sure yet!


End file.
